To Wish To Be
by Calamari Inkantation
Summary: An Ordinary human becomes an Ordinary Gem, or are they ordinary? (No Romance, T for precaution, SI-OC, Lots of bad grammer inbound, Mind the flames)
1. To Wish

It was hard to breathe. Hard to move as well. I pulled at my prison, growling a bit to myself. The prison I was in was hard- rocky? Yeah rocky... jagged as well. I pushed against this barrier, and with a bunch of "crumble" sounds of rock meeting rock and piling before me in tiny but large piles. I glanced around, taking not of the deserted place I have... popped out of if that's any guess. The walls around me were brown, there were a lot of holes- a lot. And when I say alot I mean "tons".

I toke my first step forward... and tripped. I tripped onto the ground over a tiny pebble. I got up, shaking me hair a bit. As I stood up, I freaked as I saw that my hands were a dark grey- almost black like color with carious streaks of dark to light grey in small lines across my hands, along with the occasional white speckle. I looked down to my body and toke noticed of the black hoodie and sweatpants I was wearing, reminiscient of what I loved to wear back when I was... human I guess I can say that now.

My feet were bare, leading me to see the same colored skin as my hands, although my nails were like gems- kinda like Sugilites I suppose, but obviously a black onyx. I noticed that on my chest and right in my heart region would be was a Black Onyx- my main gem. I brushed my hands through my hair, noticing its thin softness, light against the touch. I noted that the hair color was black, with faint streaks of dark grey in them, and near the tips was light streaks with the occasional white spot.

As I rubbed at my chest, I thought about the reason why my gem would be layed there. Course there could be many reasons... maybe it was the way how I sometimes- if not always- spoke from my heart and not from my brain? Maybe it was that supersticial fact about Onyxs lessening pain while giving birth (although I don't see that as a reason- gems don't give birth after- wait no exclude Rose...).

I looked back to my hole, and realized that holy crap... I am short as heck! My size was roughly the size of Amethyst when she first came out (Which is about toddler size now that I think about it) and despite gems not being able to grow, I guess that Amethyst got to her size now through various poofings as she got older. But then again the story boards were not that continuous in there designs. Besidess that fact- I was at least the size of Onion, if not toddler-size. It's admittingly embarressing- I was a teenager you know!

I decide to go back into my hole instead of staying in the open. It's a lot safer from the weather, despite the fact gems can't get a cold or anything, but I find myself uncomfortable at the thought of being rained apon- the wet clothes would pester me constantly! Good thing I dont have to eat anymore- but I am known to stress eat... maybe that'll change...? Fat chance at that!.

I was interuptted in my thoughts by the sound of a portal opening- or er... whatever they are called. I'll say portal becausse it makes much more sense to me than it does with it's original name. Maybe a port? Ugh too much thought. You can tell somebody is warping in when you hear the sound of a "Vriiiiiim" or... I can't really describe it but it sounds like a ring to me.

I huddled in my safety shelter, tripping over a rock in the meantime, but I manage to huddle in just in time. Problem was, I knew not the timeline I was in. Was I before Steven, during the war, after the war, or during Steven's time? The chances of the "During" is most likely a 10% chance, seeing how nobody greeted me when I came out, like I assume they do elsewhere and before the war. The "Before Steven, After the War" is most likely to happen- seeing how, if you look back, to my previous mind-statement-breakage-of-fourth-wall, Nobody greeted me. But I'm not sure about the Before Steven part. As for the "During" part, it is just as likely to happen.

The chances of possible poofing and/or shattering if it was the "Before Steven, After the War" was pretty high, and depending on the time frame of "During" it would be just as likely. Unless Rose was still here- and the fact they would probably not shatter and/or bubble a recently emerged gem. Heck, I don't even know what my powers are, nor if my kind was even welcomed. I stifled a sigh as I heard the various whispers of the gems that came here.

From the sounds of them, I could hear the loud voice of Amethyst, the calm voice of Garnet (and Sapphire- she can be calm!), the squacking of #1 Bird Mom of the Year, and the gentle voice of Rose Quartz herself. Now, I know what you may be thinking but... Oh shit that's Rose Quartz!

I clenched my hands to my hoodie, gulping. I could already feel distressed, my eyes darting everywhere (including up and down wait what?) before letting out a soft sigh.

Then I yelped- because its natural to do when you see a bloody Amethyst right outside your hole staring at you like you're her rotton food. I opened my mouth a bit, wanting to shut her up, but failed when she yelled back in the loudest voice I've heard yet.

"Hey guys, I found a gem!" she yelled, her face showing pure excitement. Obviously she's very happy.

Oh- you want me to describe her? Basically she's wearing the same clothes from when Steven was around, pre-Slinker poof.

I know theres another form of her but I don't remember. I heard footsteps, the stiff walk of Fusion Mom, the tiptoe-d foot step of Bird Mom, and the gentle swishing of Roses dress.

Amethyst backed out revealing Season 1 Episode 1 versions of the Crystal Gems (well minus Rose- you know why). Pearl's gem lit up and glowed on me, causing my to growl, covering my eyes. Pearl placed her hands over her mouth in shock, hell even Garnet's mouth dropped (likely not even knowing I would appear- and I don't even know if I have some type of anti-future vision magicks going on around or on me), and Rose seemed to smile.

I toke note more of Rose- and noticed the heavily buldged stomache, a sign of pregnancy. Also a sign of her being a buff lemonade cheeto girl but Jasper is forever #BuffButt. Amethyst reached out to grab me, pulling me out into the open and then letting go of my arm.

Pearl- of course, spoke up,

"Who are you, what are you doing here and what is your mission?!" she squacked.

I thought about it, and it was hard honestly,

"I- Um... I'm... Ka- no... Black Onyx? Yeah. Black Onyx. I... I guess I just emerged and uh... Mission is to survive I suppose." I stumbled, trying to answer to the best of my abilities.

Rose spoke up, "Well then, Black Onyx, welcome to Earth! I am Rose Quartz, the one who found you is Amethyst. The gem who questioned you is Pearl, and the silent one is Garnet,"

"We are apart of the Crystals Gems," she smiled at me, and somehow her voice managed to calm me down.

I looked at them all with a toothy smile, the wind blowing through and pushing at my locks of light-hair.

I spoke up, "I am Black Onyx of Earth, and it is nice meeting you guys. It's nice to be welcomed back." I stated mysteriously, getting confused looks in return.

A/N While I am going through trouble with writing the RWBY SI, I am going to be writing another fanfiction because it helps my brian. I guess.

I am going to look back into my RWBY FF and re-edit it, however I could use some help with editing my works- I do not have the ability to go back and see my mistakes with WordPad- the only thing I can afford. I do want Microsoft Word but it costs money (for some ungodly reason). Any experienced writers, hell even average writers who can assist me would be much needed!

For the RWBY FF- Its been recently revealed that Raven is a bird. And Qrow is a crow. Spoilers! That means Rayven will need a MASSIVE Rewrite- maybe even a new name- another name for Raven in another language perhaps. However I do remember somebody asking what Raven's importance in Rayven's life was- she wasn't. Yang has seen Raven's bird form before- so I presume she also saw it as a little kid. The fact Raven was there was pure coincidence. But yes, massive rewriting. However I do want ideas!

Such as...

Team Name- and Team Members- for Route 2A and 2B

Semblences for Rayven and her 2A 2B team semblences

Evolved Semblence for Rayven in 1B route

Note: 1A and 1B are the RWBY Team Route, 2A and 2B are Team _ Routes, A routes = Normal Timeline B routes = Henceforth Timeline

Also for the SU FF I dont nessairally remember alot of the episodes- which means Onyx won't remember them and as for Stevens Birth im going off of what I imagine was happening at the time. And from there I will just show how Onyx grew up with Steven for the next 13 years. Yay me!

Thanks for following my stories, commenting, and favoriting. Please note that I prefer talking back to people so if you are a Guest, I highly suggest joining or logging into so we may speak. You may have ideas for me to use, after all!

Apologies for short chapter as well... it may need some fleshing out but I think it is good so far.

\- Arturia/Derpy out!


	2. To Be

I stifled a yawn as I sat on the hard rocky grouund, my arms lowering to the ground. I palmd at the smooth surface, then glancd over to where the other gems were continuing their debate on what to do with me. I glanced outside, seeing the snow cover the ground.

I couldn't hear what was going on, but I knew it was about me. I yawned again, mostly voluntaringly so. Gems didn't have to eat, drink, or breath. Not even sleeping. However, I'd sleep all time now. I wasn't ever much of a eater, so I won't be eating. At all. Being a spacerock who doesnt have to eat or drink is pretty cool in that debate.

I layed back, stretching out myself on the cold ground as I stared up at the ceiling, finding myself counting the various spikey bits on the ceiling, that was until I heard the others come over. I lifted myself off from the floor to watch them walk over.

As I continued to sit on the ground, Rose spoke up, "Little Onyx, we've come to the decision that you will stay with the other gems to take care of my child." she started, a smile on her face as she rubs her buldging stomache.

"While her child is growing up, we will teach you about the earth," Pearl continued, her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"We will also teach you about yourself and about our own history- Gem and Crystal Gem History." Garnet grunted out, her arms also crossed but I couldn't tell her expression behind her glasses.

"And- nah, I ain't gonna be as serious as them. Welcome to Earth, Onyx, we'll have lotsa fun!" Amethyst cackld.

I looked at each of them, before deciding to nod. To be honest, I didn't know if I was nodding to myself or not, but they seemed to take it.

I stood up, just in time for Amethyst to reach out to drag me off. I couldn't help but to let out a surprised chirp-like yelp, which caused her to pause just as she was going to drag me off along with leading to everyone looking at me in worry.

I simply blushed and let Amethyst drag me away, although I was confused about that sound. I heard Amethyst make her chuckling sound. She turned her head a bit to look at me.

"Dude- I know youre young- like recently born new, but that was adorable. And surprising. I was worried I hurt ya for a minute there." she chuckled again, although nervously

"What do you mean? And what just came out of my throat?" I questioned her, keeping up with her footsteps.

Amethyst just shrugged, continuing to walk with me to the town, most likely to give me a tour. I glanced back to see if the gems were still looking, however it seems like Rose and Pearl ran off somewhere while Garnet... stared at me, then nothing seeing how the temple doesnt really face the town.

The tour with Amethyst was... much like one would get from Steven in the future, most likely. She introduced me to many people, but I never really kept track. She took me to places where there was food- although I wouldn't be eating it.

At the end of the tour, Amethyst started leading me to a large house- almost cabin like now that I looked at it right. We entered, and I couldnt help but to shiver happily at the shift from cold to warmth. I looked around curiously, before spotting Garnet and Pearl, along with Steven's dad.

As Amethyst and I went over, I noticed somebody was missing. I rechecked, and frowned. Rose was gone, wasn't she? I sighed softly as I noticed the saddened faces on the other three. I, too, felt saddened, but also amazed.

Garnet pulled me onto her lap gently, which I allowed without a noise. She crossed her arms around my chest as I stared down at Steven. I looked up at the crying Pearl, the saddened expression of Amethyst, and the subtle frown of Garnet. I looked down at Steven and reached out.

His eyes seemed to widened as my small hand reached out. His own reached out as well as he started giggling like a dork. I smile a bit, gently holding his tiny and chubby hand in her own. The other gems seemed to lighten up, along with Greg who was smiling with a sad look on his face.

Unknowingly to myself, Garnet had started shifting so that her back was against the couch, my body still stretched out in Stevens direction. I let out a chitter as she shifted myself before Steven was placed into my arms gently by Greg.

I fumbled, before instinctively moving my arms so Steven was more comfortable. I smiled down at the giggling baby. I looked back up at the others, a small grin on my face.

"So, you're the Onyx, right? Sorry, Rose told me about you before she gave birth and... this. She claimed you'd be the perfect sibling for Steven. I hope you don't mind." Greg commented, speaking up at long last.

"A... A sister? That... sounds familiar to my mind... But why me? I am a child, a newcommer. I shouldn't be trusted so soon, no?" I asked, frowning as I looked at him.

Greg shook his head, as if to dismiss what I had said. I looked down at Steven, and noticed he was drifting off. I start humming softly under my breath, before I voiced out publically,

"Hush little one, the birds have come out to play. Hush little one, the night will not take you away, so let your sorrows melt away...," I sung out, and unnaturally smooth voice coming from my voice. Course I wouldn't remember what I said, and the other gems wouldn't bother telling me... the lyrics werent exactly "sane" type of material yknow.

I looked up, blinking from my daydream to look up at the others, then comfortable stating out loud,

"He'll be a really good kid, I can tell there will be a lot of fun coming in the next few years." I spoke softly.

Amethyst leaned over to take a look, frowning a bit to herself.

"Man... he's really tiny. Is that natural?" she ponderd out loud in some sort of whine.

Everyone snorted or laughed softly as I stared at my new family. Thing was, when do I tell them about my past life?

A/N

Short chapter, but these chapters are like- four pages in my notebook. Also lots of hard work.

I was deciding what weapon Onyx would have- either a Clawed Gauntlet or Knives. Review and tell me what you think!

Also I've come up with a list of possible fusions!

Purple Charoite

Snowflake Obsidian

Black Opal

Rhodonite

Tanzanite

Chrysoprase

All of these are fusions of Onyx with another gem- you just have to see which ones she'll fuse with though.


	3. To Wonder Is To Become the Beast

I stretched out boredly on the couch, humming to myself as I watched the Gems (and Greg) move about. I twisted my head more to spot lil Steven sleeping in his basket which was stuffed with blankets and covered him.

I curled up a bit as Amethyst came over, checking up on Steven, then come over to me. She stared down at me, and I stared back at her, before she flops down on my and sprawling on my tinier form. I squeaked in shock and curl up even more against the couch.

Amethyst laughed as she hugged/cuddled my tiny curled up body, causing me to subtly blush to myself.

That moment was ruined by Bird Mom, who lifted Amethyst off of me and proceeded to carry her away (with a fight none the less). I shifted myself to watch as Pearl pretty much carelessly drops Amethyst to the floor, causing Amethyst to complain to Pearl. This starts yet another fight.

As the two bickered on, I had uncurled myself and shifted to get up and off the couch. I walked over to the door leading out of the house, silently opening the door. I didn't bother looking back to see if anyone noticed I was gone. Garnet has future vision, after all.

I made my way down the steps, folding my hands into my sweaters pockets, and then looked down. I was thinking of my predictament, or more like "How the fuck am I a Space Rock?".

The road was powdered with sand, but also snow. I continued to be deep in my thoughts, thinking about what I used to be. I was a normal human, not extraordinary, nothing to be noticed. I was a teenage girl, nearing her last year, and I lived somewhere else, but knowing this world my place could probably not exsist. Or at least I don't know. Or remember.

I've tried to look it up.

I've failed.

I sigh, taking a sharp right and going into the snow, not even consious of my choices as I made towards the forest. I didn't even notice that the Crystal Gems had followed me either.

I wasn't aware of where I was even going, I was more focus on my thoughts honestly. By the time I've dug myself out of such thoughts, I was nowhere near the road, and well... way too deep into the snow-capped forest I was walking into.

I felt like I was being watched.

I twisted my hands together in the pockets they were in as I continued to go further in. The thing following me and watching me was obviously following me, but when I looked it was gone. That or I couldn't see it due to all the white snow and the setting sun. (It was about noon when I left)

A twig snapped suddenly and sharply, I turned around hoping it was just a joke Amethyst was doing, but I discovered something else. In front of my stood a large white Quartz corruption, its pale white gem was dim on its forehead, and its fur was light pink. The only horns I could see were antler like instead of just pointy and curly, like a bull.

The corruption, a Crystal Quartz, snarled at me. It was wolf like, but also sounded like it was gurgling, like it was trying to clear its throat. The Quartz was something I needed to be afraid of- it was clearly twice my size at most.

I turned- like an idiot- and ran. The crunching of snow behind me the only evidence I needed to know of the Quartz chasing after me, and the fact I was running away. If only I could summon my weapon! I run faster at that thought, wanting to get away from this beast as fast as I could.

Luckily, the fact that I was a "Fucking Space Rock" meant that I didnt need air, food, or water. However they do use energy, just not in quick amounts like I'm doing. I was tiring, and fast. I closed my eyes and let out a pathetic whimper, wondering if the Gems could even hear it or if the corruption would react.

Then I tripped.

I rolled down the suddenly appearified snow covered hill, yelping all the way down. I curled up to protect my gem in case there was sharp, hard rocks, or twigs. Don't wanna crack- don't wanna poof- don't want to shatter.

My body stopped at the bottom of the steep hill, although that didn't stop my chaser for a moment, although I was sprawled on the ground, caked with snow and probably mud, I got up like a rocket when that thing jumped down apon me.

Thing was, for how long would I have to run?

I looked around for any clearings, or the off chance that the Gems have followed me (or knew of the corruptions exact area).

But no one was there.

But there was a clearing! Yay me!

I ran towards the clearing, the breakage of foilage behind me was closer than I thought. I lundged into the clearing, hitting the powdered snow just as the Quartz flew over me in an attempts of a pounce.

I looked up in time to roll out of a sharp swipe from the Quartz, getting up to dodge even more swipes, jabs or lundges. I'm also not the best dodget in the world, and I was already tired from the run. I had also hoped the Corrupted Quartz would tire, but I thought not.

The Quartz lundged once more, but I wasn't as quick to dodge it and ended up under the thick claws of the larger corruption, my arms pushing against its chest as the quartz tried to bite down on my head/gem. I kicked at its chest as I struggled, tears in my eyes.

The Quartz snapped its jaw, its thick skull nearly closing in on my face but I moved my head out of the way as it bit down on where the frontal lobe wouldve been. It also made me yelp out patheticly.

Again, the beast snapped it jaws, although this time my arms slipped, allowing the beast to bite down. Fortchantly for me, a Gauntlet slammed its fist into the jaw, causing the Quartz to fly of into a nearby tree with a slam, but not enough to cause it to poof.

A pair of pale white hands looped their arms under my arms to drag me away from the fight, a glance up showed me a worried Pearl, then looking forward I spotted Amethyst and Garnet going up against the Crystal Quartz.

And they were failing. Weird.

"What were you thinking, walking out without telling us... and then going in here?! You could've been shattered, Onyx!" Pearl worried, flittering her hands over my body

"I just wanted to think... by myself. I didn't think you'd guys cared if I left. I also didn't notice how far I got into the forest, I apologize." I explained nervously, blushing when she touched my gem.

Pearl shook her head and yelped (along with me) as Garnet was nearly thrown into us. She glanced back at us before jumping back into the fray.

I shook my head, getting up and forcing Pearl to get up as well, although she placed a palm on my shaking shoulder.

I closed my eyes, briefly pulling myself together, and ran into the fray. Pearl making some sort of bird noise as she followed, her hand going to her gem as she summons her sword-spear, the noise filling the cold and empty air.

As we approached, Amethyst had been thrown and slammed into a tree (not poofing), along with the tree being pulled down onto her from the force of her crash, while Garnet was 1 on 1ing the Quartz and losing.

Pearl lundged, her spear barely piercing the thick.. uh... light-skin? Light Skin. Right. The Quartz turned, shoving Garnet away as it roared in anger. Pearl stumbled back in shock, summoning another spear-sword.

It felt like I was in slow motion, or something. The Quartz had its claws stretched foreward as it used its back legs to pounce full force at the weaker gem. Amethyst had pulled herself out from the fallen tree, her mouth wide open in shock as she watched what happened.

Garnets mouth was opened in shock, although it was small and in a round shape. She seemed to be reaching out. Pearls had widened, her stance changing slowly to block, but it wouldn't work.

Time stopped.

I was angry. **Uncontrolled**.

 _ **Unrestrained.**_

 __My eyes narrowed, and I could see no longer. All I heard was a piercing shreek sound out, and all was dark in my sight.

Where I stood was a large black beast, reaching Sugilite in height. It had thick arms, the hands covered and restrained with thick clawed gauntlets. The mane of the beast was much like future Lion's will be, along with a bit of it leading down the back and being pulled into a brace, allowing a tail like feature for the end. The large - beast?- had three eyes, two of them glowing a dark grey. The third, in the middle of the forehead, was silver in color with a light grey- almost white- pupil. The gem on the chest glowed brightly then dulled as the transformation finished.

The beast leaned down, growling from deep within its chest. It glared down on the corruption, staring it straight on. Its large claws leaving indents in the snow as it gripped it harshly.

The thing growled, and then screeched out as it raised its right paw- claw- weapon- up and smashed right down on the fragiler corruption, feeling it poof under her hold. The large beast let out a screech before glowing, shrinking down into well- me. Of course I wouldn't remember this, but I would be told what I am later on by Homeworld Gems- and then some.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst looked at each other.

All could agree.

What have they gotten themselves into?

A/N

Hello everyone!

This- this is the truth.

Black Onyx is something different.

She was made to destroy.

Her height may be small on the scale of large-gems (Diamonds, Alexandrite, Malachite) however the "Beast" has primal power, strong enough to shatter.

She is a weapon.

She is destruction.

She is something the Pink Diamond wouldve kept a secret.

Also the "Beasts" weapon is unknown- clawed Gauntlets are *not* the true weapon.

Think the Beast as a Fusion- except its also a Transformation.

To put it simply, even Amethyst cannot form the "Beast". It's simply too "Complex" and "Large". Also its a disgrace.

Super long chapter- took up 6 pages. Of course, lots of things changed from Page - Computer.

The Beast will not be OP just letting ya'll know- it can be destabilized, she can be shattered/poofed.

And she's also not gonna reappear for a *long* time.

Mostly because the Gems and herself are too afraid to use it- so for now it is benched.

Next we will skip forward a few years- about 4- so that way we have a talking Steven and Black Onyx will be entering her training process. (There will be no history sessions- theres not enough of gem history or crystal gem history canonically told to be able to do that)

Hope you guys enjoy the two-day update!~


	4. To Find A Goal Is The Key

I yawned as I stretched out on the sand, my arms stretching down to my toes. It has been a few years, four at the most, since I got lost in the forest. And now it was Summer, my favorite time of the year.

Steven has grown since then, now a young chubby, but perfectly healthy, boy. I, too, have grown. Now I was about the size of Amethyst, if not taller. My hair had grown longer, along with getting thicker. Of course the hair covered my eyes still, and I didn't like showing them in general.

I twisted my body from right to left, then turned my whole body to face the temple, construction already started on making the house for when Steven turned 10. Steven also visited at least once a week, just so the gems get used to Rose being gone, but also so he and I could get to know each other.

I walk over to Gregs van, Greg having walked over.

"Whew, building a house is not easy," he stated to himself, then looked to his son, "How's that Ukelele treating you?" he asked

Steven just looked up at him, before noticing me and waved shyly. I smiled as I walked over, just as Pearl walked over. Greg looked back, a water bottle in his hand just as Pearl greeted Steven.

"Hello Steven" she greeted, a small smile on her face.

I toke the water bottle from Gregs outstretched hands, holding it instead of Pearl (who wouldve just looked at it dully and thrown it to Amethyst)

"Hey, great job out there." Greg complimented

"Eugh... Thank you?" Pearl questioned, looking at me. I just shrugged.

I twisted my hand behind me, hearing an "Awe yes!" from Amethyst as she toke the water, clenched the bottle to make it explode in her face before tossing it up in the air to eat it just as Garnet walked over.

"Did you give Steven that instrument?" Pearl asked, ignoring what had happened behind her as I grinned to myself.

"Aw yeah, he's picking it up so fast I'm running out of things to teach him," Greg answered, turning around to sit on the van.

The gems sat down, Garnet ending up pulling me into her lap (causing me to let out a yelp)

"Hey Steven, wanna play them the song you wrote?" Greg continued, asking his four year old son.

"Um..." Steven started, then looked away with a blush, a pout on his chubby face.

"Come on you wrote it for them," Greg said softly, "Seriously, he's really excited to live with you all, it's all he ever talks about!" Greg turned to use to say that to us.

"Don't you want them to hear it?" Greg asked again to Steven.

"Come on Steven!" Garnet encouraged as Steven looked over to stare at us.

"Ye-ah we'll like it, even if its bad!" Amethyst commented, a grin on her face.

"Amethyst," Pearl scolded, then looked to Steven, "Wuah, It's true though." she stated with a small smile.

I giggled, "Trust me, I can't hate good music even if it's shoved into my face- and I know you're a good singer! Come on, you sung it to me before!" I grinned encouragingly to Steven

Steven looked at us before looking down at his Ukelele, then clossed his eyes as he strummed it.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the five of us taking you down," he started, a grin on his face as he opened his eyes

" 'Cause evil will never beats us and when the fight is over we'll go out for Pizzas," he closed his eyes

"We- are the Crystal Gems!" he stared at us, just as Garnet started to clap. Slowly, everyone joined in, even me. I had a large grin on my face as well.

"We'll always save the day, and if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world... believe in... Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Onyx... And Steven!" he finished, arms in the air.

Everyone got up to hug him, Amethysts "Ye-haha!" broke through the air.

Greg broke in, "It's time to go Steven, Onyx and Garnet have to go train now." he reminded, which caused me to gulp as Garnet turned to look at me.

Steven nodded relunctantly, but then lundged out at me. I gasped as I grabbed him, stumbling a bit, then laughed as I hugged him as he hugged me.

"Jeez Steven, way to give me a panic attack!" I teased at him, which made him chuckle.

I petted his head before lowering him to the sand, watching as he ran into the truck. I looked up to notice everyone staring at me, causing me to blush.

"What? He's my brother right?!" I yelped out, crossing my arms.

Amethyst laughed, "You're such a dork!" she teased, then prodded at Pearl with her elbow.

Pearl squacked then started to chase Amethyst who was already running off. Greg had closed the back of his van and got into the van, driving off. I looked up at Garnet, who simply walked off further down the Beach.

I followed after her, crossing my arms uncertainly. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I know that gems summon their weapons base on their feelings and goals. I didn't know my goal, but I suppose it would be protecting Steven and making sure he lives a good, happy life.

Garnet pointed at a rock near the water, but it was large enough to protect us from the water, "Up there. Then you sit down. I'll explain what we are going to do." she instructed, jumping up onto the rock.

I nodded, also jumping onto the rock, doing what the gems probably do by lowering their density to be able to jump higher. I think. It wasn't like I did it on purpose either.

Garnet was already sitting down on the rock, her legs crossed. I sat across from her, legs also crossed. Basically we were both sitting criss-cross-applesauce.

"You will be meditating on your dreams and goals, and hopefully summon your weapon." Garnet informed, then went quiet.

I simply nodded, closing my eyes as I sat there. I began to think. What did I dream of doing? What was my goal? Well, I did dream of finding out why I am here- why I am effecting the past/present/future in such ways. There is also the fact that I just want to protect Steven from the hurt that will come.

My goal, however, was different. The gems apparently have never met an Onyx, nontheless a Black Onyx. However we were rumored to be Soldiers of the highest rank, a gem that was as high in the rankings as a Sapphire because of their strength and wisdom. However they were just rumors, having never been seen by any of the Crystal Gems during the war.

If anything, an Black Onyx could be rare- even the counterparts. I was the first and only to be met- and I hoped to myself that I would know. I know, however, that I wasn't like any other Black Onyx, or an Onyx in general. I was strong, my denisty making it hard for me to poof, but I lacked the knowledge to make tactics. Something I'd rather leave Garnet or Pearl to.

I felt an itch on my gem, or in my gem? I reached out to scratch, or solve the issue, and ended up grabbing a handle to something. It was smooth against the touch, almost silky in nature but yet so hard.

I opened my eyes, pulling at the handle which glowed with such pitch-blackness it pretty much nullified the light it was reflecting. Then it softened, and in my hand was a 6 inch knife. The handle was a pitch, pure black, and was smooth to the touch, but had curves in it for my hands so I could have a proper grip. The blade, however, was a range of greys and whites, and almost seemed to shift in colors. The end of the blade curved upwards, and I pondered on what type of knife it was.

In my past life, I loved knives to the point where I had taken one from the kitchen to keep in my room (for some weird reason). However I've never really thought about collecting them, nor having the knowledge on what type of knife there are.

I also admittingly had a thing for stabbing thing.

I was weird.

I decided to unsummon the blade, then resummon it. It was quite easy now that I knew how to do it, and it was like instinct already. I got up, then noticed Garnet had also gotten up. She smiled down at me.

"Well, now you have your weapon. Quite small but I can see use in it. Lets go get Pearl and head over to the Sky Arena. She'll be able to teach you more about sharp-pointy object than I could ever teach." she stated, hopping off the rock.

I followed after her, unsummoning my weapon, then looked back, feeling like I was being watched.

Nothing was there.

I shrugged, and ran after Garnet, missing a black beast peeking out from behind the rock, a Black Onyx on top of its paws.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait, I had the outline done but I never got to finish and then I also made some changed as I placed it into computer-form.

I was going to have Garnet and Black Onyx fight/train in this chapter, and the beast wasn't exactly planned... buuuuuuuuut heh why not.

Also Theme Song.

Theme Song sucks with her in it doesnt it.

I might do an Extended Theme Song next chapter.

And then make a Theme Song for Onyx.

And it's not gonna be a song, its gonna be like a actual theme song like Lapis/Malachite etc have


	5. AN (Will be deleted)

Im so sorry I've been very sick for the past couple of days due to a really bad cough!

I hadnt the guts to get onto the computer and type in fear of my cough jumping my fingers!

I promise a chapter for both To Wish To Be and My Other Story!


End file.
